Life Without Him
by QuinnFabrayEvans14
Summary: When the tragic accident happens, Quinn is left with nobody. She's lost the only things that matters to her. But what happens when she starts to hear him, and feel him, and sometimes see him..
1. Life Before The Crash

Sam was sprinting down the field, ball in his hand, only one yard away from winning the championships. With a score of 41-41 and 20 seconds left of the game, he's got no room for mistakes, dodging every guy that comes at him, he keeps running. That's when he hears her, that adorable little voice coming from the sidelines, " Woo! Go Titans! We can win this! C'mon Sam!". He smiles as he turns his head and his eyes meet with hers, captain of the cheerios, and his beautiful girlfriend, Quinn Fabray, or should he say Lucy Quinn Fabray, but only he knew about that for now and he loved Quinn even more for telling him about Lucy. Seeing her, and his team, and his coach, made him all want to keep going, and win this, to make her proud, make them all proud!

Sam ran and ran and before he even knew it, he was almost at the end of the field, with 2 seconds left, he dove past the touchdown line, the buzzer goes and he knows that he did it. He looks up at the score board and he sees the score and he sees it, 41-42 for the Titans. "I did it" he thought silently. " I scored the winning touchdown of the championships." As Sam looks around, he sees all the people, up and cheering, but the thing that made him the happiest, was when he looked up, and saw Quinn, running towards him, she jumps on to him, hugging her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. " You did it! I knew you could do it!" she yelled over the screaming crowd. She kisses him as he holds her and as she pulls away, she hides her head into sam's shoulder. "You are my good luck charm" He smiled as the team came over, happily and cheering his name. Quinn jumps out of his arms and they carry sam up on their shoulders and hand him the championship trophy. Even though it's really cheesy, Sam had always wanted to be carried like this, having his name chanted as he holds the trophy high above his head. He looks into the crowd and sees his parents jumping up and down, cheering along with Stevie and Stacey, even Quinn's parents were there, cheering him on. it was a weird feeling, being special, even if it was only for a little while. Sam hardly ever felt special. He was dorky, he had dyslexia, but he did have one good thing, Quinn. That made him feel special, knowing that he was dating the captain of the Cheerios.

Once the guys put him down, he took a few pictures with his coach, with the team, with the cheerios, some just alone with him and Quinn. This was all so unbelievable, but to be honest, he really just couldn't wait to get home, he was kinda tired after all that running. After all the commotion was over, Quinn ran up to him again and hugged him, " I am so unbelievably proud of you Sammy" He smiled as he hugged her back and starts laughing "That's all I really wanted" He chuckles as he carries her back to his car and before he gets in the driver's seat, he puts her down and kisses her cheek. Once Sam gets in the driver seat, and starts driving home, Quinn grabs one of his hands and pulls it towards her and starts kissing his fingertips sweetly. Sam laughs and looks at her, "What are you doing?". Quinn laughs and doesn't reply, and with that Sam pulled over to the side of the road, which wasn't busy at all. Quinn crawls into his lap and starts kissing him softly. "Thank you Quinn, so much.." he manages to say softly. In the middle of their quick make out session, they hear a crash, the car jerks forward, and the air bag blows. All Sam can remember is the glass shattering into his face, Quinn's piercing scream, her fingernails digging into his wrist, but before everything everything went black, he whispered quietly "Quinn, I love you" and then, nothing.


	2. The News

**This chapter is kinda short... i'm sorry! PLEASE REVIEW :)**

* * *

Quinn woke up sleepily and she looks around, not knowing where she was.

The last thing she remembered was Sam winning the championship game for the Titans and that dorky yet cute expression on his face when the team lifted him up in the air.

'Where was Sam?' she thought.

She then noticed all the machines around her tracking her heart activity. Was she in a hospital..? What happened to her? Was Sam in the hospital too?

Okay, now she was panicking.

She sees a nurse walk by and waves her over.

" Excuse me? But do you know what happened to me? Where's my boyfriend? His name is Sam, Sam Evans. Is he okay? Or is he just visiting me? I don't remember anything happening to us… He's probably just visiting! Probably downstairs right now in the cafeteria buying me a cookie, he knows I love those.." Quinn smiles and starts thinking about Sam.

The nurse looks at Quinn with a confused look on her face.

" I'm not really sure how to answer any one of those questions…but lets start with your name"

Quinn looks at her and nods, " Quinn Fabray, but..it might be under my legal name, Lucy Quinn Fabray" she whispers quietly.

The nurse looks at Quinn, nods and walks out of the room leaving Quinn to herself while she looks for Quinn's files.

Quinn sat in her bed patiently waiting for the doctors to return, she really wanted to know where Sam was.

If he was downstairs, he was taking a damn long time getting her cookie.

She smiles, remembering what happened at the game. He looked so happy once he scored that touchdown.

She loved seeing him that happy. It was the cutest thing ever. She blushes thinking about Sam and settles back into her bed.

The nurse returned after about twenty minutes with a doctor and they both look at Quinn.

She looks up at them smiling, "Hi, I woke up and I was just here, I'm not really sure about what happened to me. Also I wanted to know if you have any idea of where my boyfriend is. His name is Sam Evans" she spoke smiling at them.

The doctor grabs a chair and drags it to the side of her bed,

"Hey Quinn, so I know you are probably very confused right now, but I think that its best for you to just relax a little bit before-"

Quinn cut her off, "Why am I here? Where's Sam?" her voice was sounding a bit anxious.

The doctor takes a deep breath and looked at Quinn, " Well you-"

Quinn interrupts again, "Did I faint? Because I do sometimes get dehydrated after all that cheering, I always forget to drink and-"

This time the doctor cut her off, "Quinn do you remember getting in a car tonight?"

Quinn looks at her and then tries to think about it. She remembers taking pictures with Sam. Oh! And then they walked out to the parking lot.

Sam carried her in that cute little bridal kind of way.

Oh! Oh! She does remember getting into Sam's car! She nods at the doctor.

" I got in Sam's car! I don't remember where we were going though… did I faint in his car?"

The doctor takes another long breath, "No Quinn. You are not here because you fainted, you are here because.." she hesitates.

Quinn looks at them and raises her eyebrow, "Okay are you just going to tell me already? and.." she groaned "where is Sam?"

The doctor blurts it out, "Quinn you were in a car accident with you and Sam in the front seat. Sam's body was flung through the windshield and he slammed into a pole and went brain-dead instantly…by the time he arrived to the hospital it was too late…"

The doctor looks into Quinn's eyes " Sam Evans died at 10:41 pm tonight Quinn, I'm so sorry."


	3. Denial

Quinn looks up at the doctor and laughs.

The nurse and the doctor both look at each other with horror in their eyes.

Quinn didn't stop laughing , she couldn't believe the idea that Sam was dead, she thougt it was impossible.

'Why would they even say that, its such a lie' Quinn thought.

As her laughter died down the doctor turns to her and says sternly, quite annoyed by Quinn's reaction,

"Did you hear me Quinn? I just told you that Sam Evans is dead. The amount of damage was too much, it's nearly impossible to survive. This is a serious and heartbreaking matter. I really don't see anything to laugh about.."

Death is nothing to joke about.

Of course it's not, and Quinn knew that. But something like Sam's death was way too much to handle.

She simply did NOT believe it. Quinn turns to the doctor, "Okay so where is Sam REALLY? Because that's obviously not true!" She said chuckling at the end.

Finally, the nurse realized why Quinn is acting this way and she whispers to the doctor

"She's in denial. I've seen it happen a lot"

The doctor thought about the theory, it did make sense, she thought to herself. But she wasn't sure if that's what was really going on.

The truth was, that is exactly what was going on. Quinn was in denial.

Simple, right?

Yeah, no.

Wrong.

Denial is one of the hardest things to deal with and to cure. Especially with a girl like Quinn.

When she believes that she is right, nothing and nobody could change that.

Except Sam, he could always snap her back into reality.

But he's gone now.

The doctors did not know what they had coming. So after thinking about it for a bit, the doctor nods and turns her head to Quinn.

"Quinn, Sam's body is in the morgue. His family has been notified. I need you to know that Sam Evans is dead. You need to accept it. You're in denial."

Quinn looked at the doctor and simply shook her head

"There's no way. Sam wouldn't do that. He wouldn't leave me on this Earth, alone, without him. He just wouldn't."

Quinn's eyes began to tear up a little just at the thought of having to live without Sam.

She quickly wiped her eyes, No, NO. She doesn't have to cry because he's alive. He is alive, he is downstairs buying her a cookie, or maybe talking to her parents or in the bathroom or whatever. But no matter what he is doing, he is alive.

"Quinn you can't blame him for dying. I'm sure he didn't want to leave you! It just happened, it happens to everybody" The nurse said sweetly trying to comfort Quinn.

But now Quinn was just annoyed.

"If you are not going to tell me the truth, than I suggest you get out! Quinn shouts annoyed.

The nurse and the doctor both agree that there isn't much more they can do until Quinn calms down, so they leave the room.

A few minutes later, Quinn's mom runs into her room.

"Oh baby! You're okay! I got a call from the hospital and I was so scared! Your stepfather was at work when I got the call telling me what happened! I called him and told him everything! He was so scared and he should be here any minute now!

Judy cries out while hugging Quinn gently not wanting to 'break' her.

Yes. That's right. Her mother said _stepfather._

After Quinn's parents divorced, her father disappeared, Judy was lonely and Quinn needed a father.

So after a few months, Judy started dating again and met Nick.

He was Judy's age, tall, her was nicely built and most importantly, a great boyfriend to Judy and a great fatherly figure to Quinn.

So they got married.

They have been married for 6 months now and Quinn already loved Nick as a father. She called him Dad and everything.

Quinn hugs her mom back and frowns small "Mommy, calm down, you don't need to cry. Its okay! I'm okay! Daddy doesn't have to leave work, I just fainted during my cheer routine! It happens to me a lot when I don't drink a lot of water, this time Sam just must've brought me here!"

Quinn giggled and pulls away from her mom.

She really didn't know why her mom was making such a big deal! She was healthy, perfectly fine. She missed Sam though.

'Where is he?' she thought.

"Mom, I have a question, where's Sam? I-" her mom burst into tears and sobs into Quinn's arms.

" You did not faint! Did they not tell you?! You were in a car accident! You and Sam! Have you looked in the mirror? You have fresh blood dripping from the cuts all over your face!" she sobbed "You are full of bruises!"

Judy lifts her hands and rests them on Quinn's cheeks and sobs as she rub she rubs her bruises with her thumb.

"Sam is dead Quinnie." She chokes on her sobs, "He died baby! Im so sorry! I loved him so much. I-"

Quinn cuts her off abruptly, "No mom. Nope. Sam didn't die. I wasn't in a car accident, none of that happened! The doctors and the nurses lied!" she looks at her mom and wipes the tears from her eyes.

"You see? There's no reason to cry Mom, everything is okay."

Her mom shortly realizes that Quinn is in denial and shakes her head handing a mirror to Quinn while she digs in her purse looking for something else.

Quinn looks in the mirror and screams. She was horrified by what she saw, she had long, bloody cuts running all the way down her face, she had scars already forming in her face that looked like was from shattered glass. She had bruises all around her eyes and nose and her face was as pale as a ghost. And her lips were a very light shade of pink.

She touched her face and winced in pain, it hurt so badly.

She starts crying out in pain, "Mom, what happened to me?!" her voice was very shaky, she could barely talk.

Her mom pulls out a sheet of paper and Quinn reads it:

**_' Name of Victim: Samuel Evans_**

**_Cause of Death: Car Accident_**

**_Day of death: June 3rd 2012_**

**_Time of Death: 10:41 pm'_**

It was a death certificate.

Sam's death certificate.

Quinn reads it and feels as if her heart has stopped.

"He's dead."

She whispers slowly before breaking out into crazy, uncontrollable, loud sobs.

* * *

**I tried to make this chapter longer than the rest and i think it is but i promise when i get better at writing, the chapters will be longer!** :D

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	4. Family is better than nothing

**Hey everyone! I'm sorry it took me a little while longer to update! It took me long to type! But i really hope you enjoyed it! I appreciate the reviews and please WRITE MORE! They make me want to keep writing! i seriously hope you all like this next chapter! if you have any suggestions or anything for the story you could just tell me about it in the reviews and maybe i'll use them! Thank you all so much for reading 3 **

* * *

"Quinn! Please calm down! Your heart monitor is beeping like crazy! Quinn stop!"

Her mom begs as tears pour down Quinn's face.

Quinn flails her arms at her lap and screams,

"HE'S GONE."

She keeps screaming and sobbing helplessly. She cannot believe that this is actually happening.

This was her senior year, she's been with Sam for 2 almost 2 years now.

Their anniversary was coming up and she already bought him 2 tickets to a football game coming up soon. It was at a big stadium and she was planning on going shopping this weekend after the game to buy some more stuff to finish off the present…she was all excited but now he's gone.

And nothing is ever going to change that.

"Quinn, Breathe. Please? Breathe." her mom shouts.

But Quinn doesn't hear her, she is totally zoned out. There is a loud, high pitched ringing in her ear, that's all she can hear.

Quinn doesn't even know how she is managing to breathe right now. She's not trying. She doesn't even WANT to. If Sam's gone then she would be more than happy to go with him.

The nurse comes in about an hour later to check on Quinn's condition only to find her sobbing into a pillow as she holds her mom's hands.

Her mom still begging her to calm down.

" Hey, Hey, what's going on in here?!" the nurse screams.

Quinn doesn't look up, she just keeps sobbing miserably.

Judy jumps up and runs to the nurse, and begs,

" She now knows about Sam, she believes it now, she's been crying nonstop for the past hour! She doesn't even stop to breathe.. Please help her. Please!"

The nurse hugs Judy and nods, "why don't you go relax, sit outside, calm down and I'll talk to your daughter?" she says kindly.

Judy agrees and looks up at the nurse with big swollen eyes "G-good luck, I don't even think she can hear us when we talk…"

Her mother presses a light kiss on Quinn's forehead, " I'm going to be right outside baby…" and with that, she leaves.

The nurse approaches Quinn and pulls her hands away from her pillow and pulls Quinn into hug trying to soothe her, but Quinn pushes her away angrily,

"GET AWAY FROM ME. You let him die. YOU AND YOUR STUPID DOCTORS LET MY BOYFRIEND DIE! He's gone. Are you happy now?! He is gone and is never coming back! I hate you SO much! Don't touch me." Quinn sobs into her hands and shakes her head,

"Sam. Sammy..dont-" she chokes on her sobs and whispers "don't leave me here alone…Please Sam, Come back." She sobs and throws her head back.

The nurse quickly grabs a needle with sleeping medication and goes to inject it into Quinn's IV, but Quinn grabs it and throws it across the room.

"DON'T" she screams and looks down at her shaky hands. "Get out please. I will deal with this alone and MY way. I don't WANT your 'help'." She groans.

The nurse hurries out and Quinn looks into the doorway to find Nick, staring out her. She flinches and starts sobbing hard again, "Daddy!" she cries and stretches out her arms to him.

Quinn LOVES her mom, but Judy never had a strong relationship with Sam, not like Nick.

Nick was Sam's football coach when Sam was only 8 years old. They were very close, and was Sam's favourite coach. Sam was Nick's favourite player to teach. After the season of football ended, Sam tried to get Nick again but he couldn't. Sam was so upset but he moved on eventually. But then, by a crazy coincidence, he ended up dating Quinn's mother. And when he met Sam, they were both so happy and now they were closer than ever.

They'd always go to the park and toss the football around for hours and then they would go get burgers and watch football at this really cool diner near by that Sam LOVED called "Jim's" and they'd taken Quinn there once. She had to admit, it was pretty fun!

So when she saw Nick standing in the doorway, she knew he was hurting, not as much…but still, he was hurting.

Nick ran over to her and hugs her tightly. At first they both don't say anything, they just hold each other and she sobs into his shoulder.

"He's gone Dad. He's gone and he is never coming back!" she cries into him. He pulls from her arms and nods,

"I know sweetie, but you are still with us right? And you NEED to stay strong. I loved him too, like a son. He was such a good kid and I don't know why God had to take him so fast."

Quinn looks at him and keeps sobbing, "I loved him so much! It's not fair! When things were the best they could be for us, he gets ripped out of my hands and there's nothing I can do about it!"

Nick keeps hugging her tightly, "Please baby girl, don't cry. You are so young and I know you thought Sam was the one-" Quinn cuts him off angrily,

"HE IS THE ONE! The only one. MY only one." She cries and he continues to hug her tightly.

"I'm sorry, I know that, he is the one. But maybe you will find somebody. You are a gorgeous, sweet, smart girl who is bound to find another guy that will treat her right. That doesn't mean that you will ever forget Sam-"

"I wont ever. I will not ever forget him." Quinn blurts out sadly.

Nick nods in return and keeps talking "Of course not. I wont either, I just think that maybe you will move on. that doesn't mean now, it doesn't mean any time soon, but it will happen. I hope. You know that is what he would want."

Quinn looks at her stepfather with big, glossy wet eyes still with tears pouring from her eyes. She didn't want to admit it but its true.

Sa would definitely want her to be happy and move on but she didn't want to. Not yet anyways… maybe later.

She nods and hugs Nick tightly. "Thank you Daddy. You actually really made me feel a bit better. Everybody else is either making me calm down or getting mad at me. I just want to think about Sam, talk about him and just remember him, you know? If he's gone than the last thing I want to do is forget him. He was such an amazing person and he is not to be forgotten."

He smiles at her and wipes her tears, her loud sobs have died down into a whince with tears. She wasn't crying so hard because she realized that she will still always have the memories even though her life will never be the same without him.

Ever.

It will never be as good. But she's never going to forget.

Her mom walks in silently and sees her husband, "Nick!" she runs to him and hugs him. "I'm so sorry I know how much you loved him." She smiles at Quinn, "how much you both loved him. I will do whatever I have to do to make you two feel better. We will get through this." She grabs Nick and Quinn's hand, "and we will do it as a family"

Nick kisses her lips and Quinn watches and starts crying hard again. " Thank you Mom, that means so much to me." Nick looks at her sadly and concerningly.

"What's wrong baby?" Judy looks at Quinn sadly.

"Just seeing you two kiss, seeing how happy you are…it reminds me of him. Of us." Quinn cries.

Suddenly she sees Sam's mom standing in the doorway. Her eyes look swollen, they are red and puffy. She had dark black rings around her eyes. She looked like a complete wreck.

Quinn could see tears pouring out of her eyes. They stayed that way, staring at each other for at least thirty seconds before she sprinted over to Quinn and hugged her tightly.

Quinn couldn't help but start sobbing uncontrollably again. She could not help it. Sam's mom looked exactly like him. Same hair colour, same eyes.

Sam looked like his mom the most. And seeing his mom reminded her too much of Sam.

"Quinn! Oh god he' gone!" his mom, Lily sobbed. They held each other like that for a good twenty minutes. Then Quinn pulled and looks at Lily,

" You look so much like him. It's scary knowing that I'm going to have to live without him. I don't know how I'm supposed to move on!"

Lily nods and cries out, "I still have to stay strong for Stevie and Stacey. I will not change who I am because they DO still need me! But he was my first child, and my only child for such a long time before Stevie and Stacey. It's going to be so hard." She cries and pushes Quinn's hair out of her face gently.

"Quinn, you are still like a daughter to me and you are still welcome into my house. I still want to see you, I already lost Sam and I don't plan on loosing you too. Got it?" his mom says with tears in her eyes.

Quinn giggles and nods, "Of course. I don't want to loose you and the whole family, I cant do it. I just cant loose half of all the people I love in the matter of one day. I'll go crazy!" she giggles softly while still crying softly.

"Where are the rest of the family?" Quinn asks confused.

"The kids are at my mom's and Mason, Sam's father, is right outside, talking to the nurse about…" she pauses and chokes on her tears. "about the funeral." Lily manages to whisper.

Quinn cries and nods, " We both went down to the morgue together and just…we needed to see him. To see if it was true, you know?" his mom whispers softly.

Quinn sits up quickly and looks at his mom, "They let you see him?! They let you go into the morgue and actually see his body? You got to…talk to his body and…touch him?"

His mom looks at her and nods "Yes, why?"

Quinn looks at her with big, brightened eyes,

"I want to go to the morgue. I want to see Sam."


	5. Safe and Sound

Sam's mom looks at Quinn and sighs "Quinn, I don't knot if they are going to let you go. They gave us a hard time and I'm very surprised we got to go see him. I just cant imagine the letting you go. And he is in really bad shape. He doesn't look like he used to. He's all banged up and-"

Quinn stops her "I want to see him. I will sneak in if I have to. Please just let me see him."

Quinn begs and as she says it, a nurse walks in, "Who do you want to see sweetie?"

Lily walks over to the nurse and tells her about Quinn wanting to go to the morgue and see Sam.

The nurse looks at Quinn and frowns, " Oh honey, don't you think that you've been through enough? Seeing his body, all mangled and bloody…that couldn't ever make you feel any better. Just rest in your bed and focus on healing."

But Quinn refuses to listen, looks at them and says sternly "I want to see Sam. I have some things I need to say to him. Please…"

The nurse calls in Judy and Nick and they all agree that if Quinn wants to see him then maybe they should just make her happy and let her go.

"I think Quinn is old enough and responsible enough to decide what she needs" Judy nods as she says.

The nurse tells them that they are going to have to ask security first just to make sure that Quinn won't get in trouble for being in there.

The nurse leaves for five minutes and Quinn starts slowly preparing herself for what she might see next.

She knows that Sam is in horrible condition right now, he's dead…like how good could he really look? But she doesn't care, she needs to see him the way that he died. It was important to her in a way that she could not describe.

* * *

The nurse comes back and tells Quinn that security suggests that they come in the morgue with her because Quinn isn't really supposed to be allowed in there with the dead body.

"No. No… I want to be alone with him. Please. They can escort me there and wait outside or something, I don't care. I just want to be alone in the room. Please"

The nurse nods and after figuring some things out the guards agree with Quinn and decide to escort her to the morgue only and they will wait outside while she spends her time with Sam.

As Quinn gets wheeled to the morgue, her whole body starts shaking and she keeps preparing herself for what she is going to see. She twiddles her fingers and takes deep breaths.

She doesn't think she is ready for this, but it is now or never.

The guard pulls up to the door to the morgue and opens the door for Quinn, "His body is covered with a blanket. They ask that you don't remove the cloth and keep it as it is."

Quinn shrugs and pushes the door open and sees a covered body laying on the table and she slowly wheeled herself over to it.

She stands where his face was and slowly grabs the two corners of the blanket and lifts it to see his face.

As she pulls back the blanket and reveals his face, she gasps and falls back into her chair, sobbing.

" Oh my… I-" she sobs and takes short quick breaths. She stands again and looks at his face, bruised, bloody, and as white as a ghost.

As she sobs, she brings her fingers over to his neck looking for a pulse, but she doesn't find one.

It is ridiculous but… A girl can dream right?

She bends down and presses her lips against his, crying hard. And as she pulls herself away, she sits down in her chair trying to calm down.

It was becoming hard for her to breathe but she managed to whisper, "I can't do this without you Sam. I need you!" she searches for his hand and laces her fingers with his and cries.

" I really need you. More than I have ever needed anything. I just don't understand why you had to go…" she sighs shakily and let's her tears fall, rubbing the palm of his hand with her fingers.

"This is the last time I will ever get to be alone with you. Ever." She sniffles and keeps rubbing his hand.

She finally gets enough energy to stand and she runs her hands through his hair. At that moment, a million memories start flooding her mind.

Memories of her and Sam. The best memories she has ever and will ever have. Their first date, first kiss, when she met his family, when he took her to see the ocean for the first time.

They had their bad moments too… their first fight, jealousy, old mistakes..

But in the end, it always got back to the good stuff.

She keeps running her fingers through her hair and giggles thinking of one of the many goofy moments she had with Sam, from a few months back.

" I wonder if you remember the time I had to cut your hair.." she laughs and tells him about what happened.

* * *

_*** FLASHBACK ***_

_Sam was chasing Stacey around the house and they were both laughing like crazy. Quinn was sitting in the middle of the room trying to finish up some of her homework._

_Sam caught Stacey and started tickling her. Stacey was laughing so hard, practically screaming._

"_Sammy! Stop! I'm gonna choke!" Stacey giggles hysterically._

"_Choke on what?" _

"_MY GUM!" Stacey screams at him and laughs._

_There was no way that Quinn could concentrate with all the noise and laughter. But yet she couldn't help but giggle at Stacey and Sam._

_But she had finals soon and she needed to get this homework done. "Sam…Please, Quiet down babe." She pleads._

_Sam looks at Quinn and giggles, "Oh C'mon. Who needs homework when you could be having fun?!" _

_Quinn rolled her eyes and looks at him, "I do! Now please, leave your poor sister alone! She is going to choke! And you should be doing your own work, Mr. Carter is going to kill you. This is senior year baby! You need to do the best you can and try your best, that means you have to do your homework." _

_He gets off Stacey and crawls over to Quinn on his knees and presses his lips to hers._

"_Fine, I'll try." He smiles and before he could get up, Stacey jumps on his back, "You're a meanie!" she screams and Sam laughs and tickles her waist and she starts laughing._

_Her gum plopping down into Sam's messy head of light blonde hair, "Uh Oh.." _

_Stacey bit her lip got up and ran away into her room, "I'M SORRY!" she wails._

_Quinn's jaw drops and she looks up at Sam's hair, "Oh dear…"_

_Sam looks at Stacey confused and looks back at Quinn with a lost look on his face, "What? What happened?" he shags up his hair with his hand, trying to fix any problem that Stacey could've created, but he only gets the gum even more tangled in his hair. _

"_No! Sam! Don't touch your hair!" Quinn warns._

_Sam feels the gum and gasps, "Oh…My… Stacey!" he groans and looks at Quinn._

"_How bad is it?" he asks panicking. She can't help but laugh and look at him. _

"_So bad! I'm going to have to cut your hair babe!" she laughs and walks over to him. Sam looks at her with a raised eyebrow. _

"_How is this funny?! This is horrible. I'm gonna kill her. And tomorrow when I go to school I'm going to look so stupid!" he groans and Quinn grabs his hands and pulls him to her._

"_You will not look stupid! You will look cute like always, I'll fix it." She laughs and drags him to the bathroom, grabs a pair of scissors and looks at his hair. _

"_Oh wow, where do I begin?" Quinn jokes, Sam looks at himself in the mirror and laughs." Oh God I don't want to look!" he covers his eyes and laughs._

_Quinn snaps away at the strands of hair with gum stuck in them and looks at him in the mirror._

"_Oh…I'm going to need to make this look better somehow.." she giggles and cuts some more hair and runs her fingers through it and shags up his hair. "There! All better.." she giggles._

_Sam opens his eyes and laughs, "Thank God I have a girlfriend because I would not impress any girls with this hair! I look ridiculous!" _

_His hair was all uneven lengths, it didn't look too bad but it was noticeable. Quinn turns him around so he's facing her._

"_Yeah I'm going to have a hard time kissing a guy with that hair.." she laughs and he immediately frowns,_

"_What?! No fair!" _

_Quinn laughs hard and pulls him in for a kiss, "I'm kidding of course. It makes you look…dorky. But you're my dork." She giggles and kisses him again._

_***END OF FLASHBACK***_

* * *

By now Quinn was crying hard, but she keeps running her fingers through the uneven strands of his hair.

"And the next day, everyone stared at you and it was hilarious. I bet you remember it. How could you not?! You kept complaining about your hair for the next 2 weeks!"

She laughs and cries at the same time, "There are so many perfect memories that I will never forget. Ever."

She cups his cheeks, his cold, colorless cheeks. "I'm always going to keep the memories in my heart. Always. They'll be safe here." She sobs softly and looks up at him.

"Which reminds me, I wanted to sing one last song to you, with only us around."

She wipes her tears and clears her throat and starts to hum the beginning of the song.

She's already crying before she even starts, but she pulls it together quickly enough and starts singing.

"_I remember tears streaming down your face__. __When I said, "I'll never let you go.__When all those shadows almost killed your light. I remember you said, 'Don't leave me here alone' But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight"_

Quinn takes a deep breath before she continues.

"_Just close your eyes,_

_The sun is going down_

_You'll be alright_

_No one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light_

_You and I'll be safe and sound._

_Don't you dare look out your window, darling,_

_Everything's on fire_

_The war outside our door keeps raging on_

_Hold on to this lullaby_

_Even when the music's gone._

_Gone"_

Tears are streaming down her face but she still manages to finish the song,

"_Just close your eyes_

_The sun is going down_

_You'll be alright_

_No one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light_

_You and I'll be safe and sound._

_Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh_

_Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh_

_La La, La La_

_La La, La La_

_Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh_

_Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh_

_La La ,La La_

_Just close your eyes_

_You'll be alright_

_Come morning light,_

_You and I'll be safe and sound..."_

Quinn was grabbing his hand and squeezing tightly. "I hope you are here Sam. In spirit or soul or something! I need you to just be here. I need you to know that no matter what happens, I will never forget you. Our memories will be safe and sound in my mind and in my heart. I know that you were always there to keep me safe. You would never let me do anything dangerous, you just always kept me safe. And I loved that about you. But now your.."

She pauses and takes a deep breath before she continues,

"Gone…but that doesn't mean our memories will die too."

She looks at his body realizing that she can't stay here, talking to his dead body forever. She knows that deep down inside that she needs to let go.

"I don't want to let go Sam. I don't want to let go! I don't know where to go from here, what to do, I-"

She cries hard and continues, "What am I supposed to do without someone who was my whole life? My best friend, my boyfriend. The person I spent almost every second of every day with?"

Quinn starts to feel really cold and she looks around to see is someone has come in and opened a door or something, but she sees nothing.

She feels a cold touch on her cheek and starts looking around. "What was…" she looks up and around seeing words start to form on the blank computer screen.

She walks closer to the screen and reads slowly,

"Quinn, never forget me but let me go. You'll never be alone. I love you so much. Please don't cry anymore. – Sam"

Quinn reads it over and over again and starts to freak out" Wha- What?! Sam? Sam? What? How? Sam!" she starts crying and runs her fingertips over the words on the screen.

"Don't go Sam, don't leave."

After a few minutes of waiting for anymore signs from Sam, she gets up and nods slowly, "This is it… this is the end."

She stands and presses a light kiss to his forehead, "I love you Sam Evans. I love you, I love you and I'll love you forever and ever. I will never stop. You are my everything. I never want to say goodbye, I never can. But…for now, at this moment and time, I need to."

She sobs hard before whispering slowly, "Goodbye Sam"

She chokes on her sobs and hugs his lifeless cold body, "I love you."

* * *

**I really hope that you guys like it! I am sorry that i havet updated in a while! i have been so exhausted and busy lately but i really wanted to get this done for you guys! I really love it when you guys send reviews, so maybe if you sent more than i would update quicker ;) I dont know if this is long enough... so just let me know! Flood my email with reviews! it would make me happy! Tell me what you like, don't like etc!**

**Thanks!**

**Songs I have used:**

**Safe an Sound by Taylor Swift.**


End file.
